(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging for containing a multiple of parts of an assembly, where the packaging includes an integrally formed tool or gauge that is adapted to be removed from the packaging and used in connection with the parts contained by the packaging. In particular, the packaging is formed with an integral measuring gauge that is adapted to be removed from the packaging and used to determine specific clearances between assembled parts contained by the packaging.
(2) Description of Related Art
Packaging of the type provided by the present invention is commonly used to store the component parts of carburetor tune-up kits. These kits generally contain an assortment of gaskets, springs, needle valve assemblies, and retainer pins that are to replace their corresponding parts in the carburetor being tuned up. These kits also often contain spacing or clearance gauges that are used in the reassembly of the tuned-up carburetor to insure that certain parts of the carburetor, for example the carburetor float, are reassembled with the proper spacing or clearance relative to other parts of the carburetor.
Because there are many different types of carburetors used in the many different years and makes of cars, the measuring gauge included among the parts of a given carburetor tune-up kit would necessarily be dimensioned to provide the specific spacing or clearance values required in reassembling the specific carburetor for which a given tune-up kit is manufactured. Manufacturing a specific measuring gauge to be included in the tune-up kit for a specific carburetor represents a significant portion of the overall manufacturing cost of the tune-up kit. In some carburetor tune-up kits, the cost of manufacturing the measuring gauge used in assembling the kit is more expensive than the cost of several of the parts contained in the kit.
More specifically, the carburetor float gauges included in tune-up kits are employed to determine the proper reassembled position of the carburetor float in the carburetor. Various types of conventional carburetor float gauges are available to perform the carburetor tune-up work. These gauges are available either separately from the tune-up kit, or included in the kit as one of the several component parts. Including a specific gauge in each of the many different types of carburetor tune-up kits manufactured represents a substantial portion of the consumer's cost for a kit. This cost is due to the manufacturing of separate gauges, the inventory of the various gauges required, and the handling and packaging of the various gauges.
Additionally, because the gauge is a small, separate item in the kit that is not used until the tune-up of the carburetor is almost completed, the possibility that the gauge will be misplaced during the course of the tune-up and will not be available when needed always exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a package that has an integrally formed measuring gauge that overcomes the aforesaid disadvantages of conventional measuring gauges included as component parts of carburetor tune-up kits. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a measuring gauge in the package that does the jobs of many different types of conventional measuring gauges. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a measuring gauge in the package that eliminates the additional costs involved in the manufacturing, inventory, and handling associated with conventional carburetor measuring gauges, and eliminates the possibility of misplacing the measuring gauge prior to the completion of the carburetor tune-up.